


The Return

by itischalupa



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, For reasons, M/M, and this is my first work so im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itischalupa/pseuds/itischalupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give some feedback on my first fanfic ever!</p></blockquote>





	The Return

       It had been 3 months since Sherlock had returned. John knew he should be happy. After all, wasn't this what he had wanted? Wasn't this what he had spent 3 years believing would never happen but hoping with all his heart that it would come true? But he wasn't happy. With Sherlock back, they didn't just fall back into the same easy pattern they had always had before the fall. Now, it was tense. 221 B wasn't a haven anymore. In fact, it was very near to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some feedback on my first fanfic ever!


End file.
